Aleena's Treehouse
Aleena's Treehouse 'is an animated preschool series that will air on Cartoon Network Jr. It is notable for the appearance of Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear, as well as his friends, Boo-Boo, Cindy, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey and his nemeses Dick Dastardly and Muttley. (Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Dick Dastardly and Muttley are in Season 3 only). Synposis It follows the adventures of a magenta 3-year-old hedgehog girl named Aleena, her older brother, Rongo and their friends Mindy the yellow yorkie, Whiff the blue tabby cat, and Pato, Mr. Chef's 2-year-old nephew learning about all kinds of Science, Social Studies, English, Math, Arts and Music, Health and Engineering and Tech. At the end of each episode, Aleena sits in her treehouse, reflecting what she has learned, writing it in her journal. Characters '''Aleena '- The main protagonist of the series. She is a cheerful, female hedgehog denizen of Songbird Alley, a suburb of Jellystone Town. She wishes to become a "wonderful knowledge seeker." She appears to be naive, as she is often immature, and sometimes does not understand simple jokes or puns, especially from her brother, Rongo. 'Rongo '- A first grader and the older brother of Aleena. Although he often tries to act tough, he has a great deal of love and protection for his sister. 'Mindy '- A comedic and autistic girl yorkie and a citizen of Songbird Alley. She is Aleena's best friend and is considered the voice of reason. 'Whiff '- A male blue tabby cat denizen of Songbird Alley and Rongo's best friend and baseball teammate. He is known to be stuck up and rude, and is commonly perceived as a geek or nerd, or a "goody two shoes." He takes advantage of Aleena's naivety and sometimes plays pranks on Mr. Chef just to be funny. Although a genius feline, he idolizes Pierce, and aspires to be cool and famous like him. This strong respect for Pierce causes him to be on bad blood with Zeena. '''Mr. Chef '- The chef who runs Songbird Alley's only restaurant who is sometimes the victim of Whiff's funny antics. He is always generally upbeat, on the move and speaks in third person. His favorite customer is Yogi Bear. '''Pato '- Mr. Chef's young nephew. The youngest resident in Songbird Alley, he is very childlike and looks up to Aleena, Rongo, Mindy and Whiff. Like his uncle, he speaks in third person. He was introduced in the beginning of the second season. 'Sabrina '- Aleena and Rongo's mother. 'Kent '- Aleena and Rongo's father. 'Charon '- An elf-eared student at the Songbird Alley School, she is usually mild-mannered and polite, though can at time accidentally offend others. She is also very shy and can having trouble speaking confidently, especially under pressure. 'Ralph '- A tall and plump student at the Songbird Alley School. Despite this, he is only present in the first and second seasons. 'Frankenfather and Frankenson '- A pair of father and son 'Frankensteins.' Frankenfather uses grunting to get his messages across. Frankenson, on the other hand, can speak and usually speaks for his dad. His sentences often start with "My Daddy says." They appear in the first and second seasons only. 'Ollie the Owl '- A giant wise owl who makes his nest near Transylvania Castle. He appears in the first and second seasons only. 'Baily Bones '-A British-accented skeleton that is obsessed with fashion, and oftens critiques the outfits and fashion choices of those he comes across. 'Prince Merboy '- A merman boy and the prince of the ocean. He has a butler named Jojo, who has taken respect to the prince. 'Jojo '- Prince Merboy's butler so to speak. He was introduced in the beginning of the second season. 'Applefrog '- A frog that rolls around in an apple top. He only says ribbit and not a whole lot else. He seems to have some form of relation to Aleena. 'Onionfairy '- An onion-headed fairy. He speaks in gibberish and uses the word "onion" excessively. In the second season, He seems to be upset by Onionfairy Girl's crush on Pato. In the third season, however, he has successfully won her heart, and considers himself her exclusive bodyguard. 'Onionfairy Girl '- The target of Onionfairy's affection starting in the second season. 'Spi and Rit '-''' 'A brother and sister ghost duo. Spi is a cheerful female ghost. From the second season on, she is accompanied with her younger twin brother, Rit. Spi makes puns and is constantly silly. Her younger twin brother, Rit, on the other hand, normally backs up what she says. He was missing in the first season, but is introduced in the beginning of the second season. They share the same birthday, June 9th, they also shared the same blood type, AB. Rit is the opposite of Spi, while his sister is excited and playful, he has a resentful mood. Pato is the only one who understands their humor. '''Theodore '- A giant blue bear doll, whose head is a mask detached from his body. His voice always seems to alternate between quiet and deep and shrill and shrieking, with no middle ground between the two. He was introduced in the beginning of the second season. 'George '- An elf with a masculine voice and is also Mr. Chef's trainee who appeared in the second season only. '''Sir 'Fido '- A dog in knight's armor. He is owned by Zeena who sometimes either addresses him as "Sir Fido" or just simply "Fido". Sir Fido does not like Pierce because he is afraid of Pierce hurting her in some way. He was introduced in the beginning of the second season. 'Zeena '- A female student of a school in a town bordering Songbird Alley. She is incredibly attached to Pierce, leading to a clashing relationship with Whiff. She was introduced in the beginning of the second season. 'Pierce '- A teenage magician and a senior in his school. He has a deep interest in candy and is always seen with a large wand. He was introduced in the beginning of the second season. 'Yogi Bear '- The most recognizable character in the series, as he originated in his own series. Yogi appears in at least one segment in every episode of the series. His personality remains the same but he proved himself to be smarter than the average bear as he tries to explain to Aleena and Rongo what he knows about. When he first visited Mr. Chef's restaurant, he became Mr. Chef's favorite customer. 'Boo-Boo Bear '- A young bear cub and Yogi's best friend who also originated from the Yogi Bear series. He is occasionally seen alone in the first season, but is always seen with Yogi and Cindy in the second and third seasons. He enjoys playing with Aleena, Rongo, Mindy, Whiff and Pato. 'Cindy Bear '- Yogi's girlfriend who, like Yogi and Boo-Boo originated from the Yogi Bear series. Like Yogi and all of his friends, she enjoys playing with Aleena, Rongo and the gang. She was reverted to her original design. She is always seen with Yogi and Boo-Boo since she was introduced in the beginning of the second season. 'Snagglepuss "Snag" '- The famous pink mountain lion and one of Yogi's closest friends. He finally became a great stage actor and is respected by everyone around him, including kids like Aleena, Rongo and the rest of the gang who he sometimes enjoys playing with like Yogi and the rest of his friends do. He keep his catchphrases, "Heavens to Murgatroyd!" and "Exit, stage left/right/up/down!" Unlike his print character he actually gets helpful information from others, but it is sometimes misleading or told at the wrong time. Like the original Hanna-Barbera characters (except Yogi, Boo-Boo and Cindy), he appears in the third season only. 'Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks '- The famous trio of two mice and a cat who have finally become the best of friends, but sometimes they still disagree with each other. Like Yogi and the rest of his friends, they enjoy playing with Aleena, Rongo and the gang. Like the original Hanna-Barbera characters (except Yogi, Boo-Boo and Cindy), they appear in the third season only. 'Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy '-''' 'The famous dashund father-and-son duo who have a great time getting to know each other and have fun with Aleena, Rongo and the gang, like Yogi and the rest of his friends. Augie still does his best to impress his father. Doggie Daddy still ultimately agrees with his son's ideas. Like the original Hanna-Barbera characters (except Yogi, Boo-Boo and Cindy), they appear in the third season only. '''Huckleberry Hound "Huck" '- The famous blue southern drawl-speaking dog and one of Yogi's closest friends. He is treated by people around him, like a sweet puppy. Like Yogi and the rest of his friends, he enjoys playing with Aleena, Rongo and the rest of the gang. Like the original Hanna-Barbera characters (except Yogi, Boo-Boo and Cindy), he appears in the third season only. 'Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey '- The famous horse-and-burro sheriff and deputy. Despite their important duties, they have enough time to play with Aleena, Rongo and the gang, like Yogi and the rest of his friends. Their personalities remain the same, the scatterbrained sheriff and smart deputy. Like the original Hanna-Barbera characters (except Yogi, Boo-Boo and Cindy), they appear in the third season only. 'Popon '- The main antagonist of the first season. He is a black cat who works for Ms. Acro during class. He is occasionally seen alone in the first season, but is always seen with Ms. Acro in the second and third seasons. 'Strange Whiff '- The main antagonist of the second season. He is an alternate form of Whiff, specifically the form he took after he accidentally became possessed by the old book he found in the attic. The book contained the evil parts of a demon. He was sealed in the book because he was supposedly dangerous. However, his power is questionable, because he was sealed half in jest. He could easily be unsealed from the book using three items Pierce coincidentally happened to be delivering to Ms. Acro for safe keeping. Aleena is the only one who finds out Strange Whiff's real identity. 'Dick Dastardly and Muttley '- The main antagonists of the third season. Yogi's arch-nemeses who are always trying to ruin everyone's fun but were foiled by Yogi with Aleena and her friends. Sometimes they join in Aleena's fun as well. Dick Dastardly's face now slightly resemble's Dr. Eggman's face, although his head shape and mustache remain the same. Muttley still snickers at Dick Dastardly's failed attempts, but is now sometimes pessimistic and is unsure of Dick Dastardly's plans but is still loyal to him. 'Farmer Elliot McHenry Weebly '- A farm owner and the oldest resident in Songbird Alley. He is very kind and gentle to everyone in town, especially towards the kids. He appears in the first season only. 'Eldora Simpson '- A friendly and energetic mail lady with a love for music. She was introduced at the beginning of the second season. 'Eugene Read '- A musician who runs the town's music shop. He is also Mindy and Whiff's caretaker. 'Melody Acro '- A Pre-Kindergarten teacher who works the Songbird Alley School and favors Aleena. She is Popon's boss. She is also aware of Popon's secret in sneaking off. 'Cello, Banjo and Jazz '- Three small songbirds smaller than Pixie and Dixie who live in a birdhouse owned by Eugene Read. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Preschooler Shows Category:Yogi Bear